1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an indicator provided in a finder optical system in which photographic information is indicated.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen in FIG. 11, in a finder of a single lens reflex camera, the image of an object which is transmitted through a taking lens and reflected by a quick return mirror (first mirror) is converged onto a focusing plate 1 and is reflected by a roof surface 3 and a front surface (third reflecting surface) 4, of a pentagonal prism (pentagonal roof prism) 2. The object image is then made incident on an eyepiece (ocular lens) 5 to form an erect image.
In a single lens reflex camera as mentioned above, an indicator provided within the finder to indicate photographic information such as focusing and exposure conditions by using letters, characters, symbols, etc. in the field of view of the finder, has an information indicating plate secured to a camera body by machine screws. A light source which emits light onto the information indicating plate is also separately secured to the camera body through machine screws. This results in a complex and expensive assembly.